marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Donnie Chang
|gender = Male |title = |affiliation = Golden Tigers (undercover) |tv series = Luke Cage (3 episodes) Iron Fist (1 episodes) |actor = Andrew Pang |status = Alive}} Detective Donnie Chang is a member of the New York City Police Department, based in the 29th Precinct Police Station. Biography Work in Harlem Detective Donnie Chang worked at the 29th Precinct Police Station and was a good friend for his colleague Misty Knight. Following the murder of Jackie Albini, Chang interviewed a nearby witness to an incident in a park who said he thought he heard the suspect refer to himself as "Luke" or a name with a similar pronunciation.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal During hostage situation in Harlem's Paradise, Chang arrived to the club to support Priscilla Ridley and NYPD crew at the Police Command Post. Chang was called by the chief of police and he quickly put Ridley on the phone. Later, Chang received a call from the club. Ridley suggested that it might be Knight but Chang said that call from the landline. He passed Ridley with the caller and its revealed that it was Damon Boone. While Chang with other officers worked to took control over the situation, they were visited by Blake Tower. Chang informed Ridley about hostages' statements about situation in the club. He said that they not matching up and most of them said that Cage was the target and not a shooter.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine Several days later, Chang found a corpse of a woman on Harlem streets who was identified as Candace Miller.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez When Knight lost her arm in the conflict in Midland Circle, Chang was one of the first who visited her in the hospital.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist While Tom Ridenhour interrogated Mariah Dillard about situation with the Stylers, Chang found Knight who watched it. He said Knight that she can't be here because Ridenhour got paperwork for Knight to fill out and gave her file with reports before they left the interrogation room.Luke Cage: 2.06: The Basement Golden Tigers ]] Chang was tasked by NYPD to infiltrate the Golden Tigers, one of the biggest Triads in New York City. He rose through the ranks and became close to the Tigers' leader Ho. During the negotiation between Tigers and Yangsi Gonshi, Chang organized an ambush to arrest Ho and Sherry Yang and watched the negotiation as one of the Tigers. However, Danny Rand interrupted the negotiation and Ho ordered to kill him. Rand quickly beat up all Tigers, including Chang.Iron Fist: 2.03: This Deadly Secret He was taken to the with six broken bones and was visited by Misty Knight. He informed her about the failed ambush and "man with glowing fist" who showed up on the scene. Knight guessed about Rand's intervention and went to Chinatown to speak with him. Personality To be added Relationships Allies *New York City Police Department **Priscilla Ridley - Superior **Tom Ridenhour † - Former Superior **Misty Knight - Colleague and Friend **Jackie Albini † - Former Colleague Enemies *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Golden Tigers **Ho † - Undercover Employer **Chen Wu † *Yangsi Gonshi **Hai-Qing Yang † **Sherry Yang *Danny Rand/Iron Fist Appearances Behind the Scenes *Suo Liu was a stunt double for Andrew Pang in the role of Donnie Chang. Gallery Ho&TheGoldenTigers-S2E3.jpg References Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:New York City Police Department Detectives Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Golden Tigers Members